


If I Recover

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x19 made me cry, Gen, My optimisim is showing, Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has hope.</p><p>He knows he can still save Mason.</p><p>He just has to try.</p><p>(Slightly inspired by/ title from Recover by Chvrches)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Recover

**Author's Note:**

> 5x19 just made me cry! Mason's one of my favorite characters!!!  
> I made this to make me (and Liam) happier.  
> I hope the pack tells Corey about Mason.

Liam was running after the injured Beast, snarling in wolf form.

The Beast roared at him defensively, flexing its claws.

"C'mon, you coward!" Liam roared. "Fight me!"

The Beast roared again, but made no move to lunge at him.

Suddenly, The Beast stopped, and it melted into Sebastian.

Liam growled.

Sebastian looked at him disdainfully. "Your stupid friend is being annoying."

"Mason is gone!" Liam roared. "I saw him transform into you!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He is far from gone, boy. In fact," Sebastian's head lolled at an awkward angle (like how Peter shifted in s4) and his skin seemed to turn inside out.

Liam watched in horrified fascination as Sebastian transformed into Mason.

Sebastian's smug look dissapeared, and Mason looked sad. "I'm right here."

Liam gasped. "Mason! You- you're alive!" He moved to hug Mason, but his friend flung his arms out.

"No!" Mason shouted, his eyes wide with fear. "D-d-d-Don't get _any_ closer!"

Liam jerked back, as if he'd been slapped.

"It's...." Mason's hands tightened into fists. "Sebastian. He wants me.... Gee-ahhh!" Mason started to scream. Sebastian's face was starting to spread over Mason's, like a demented mask.

"Don't try and save me, Liam! You don't need me! You'll-" Mason was cut off by Sebastian taking over.

Liam dashed off, not wanting to talk to Sebastian.

But he did not leave without hope. He didn't care about Mason's warning.

He was going to save his best friend.


End file.
